New Surprises
by The Dark Knight's Revenge
Summary: Carly Catt is the new girl smitten with Roy. Her father is abusive, but she wants to help the owls too. Will Roy help her and the owls? or will he have to choose?
1. Chapter 1

I looked out the window. It was hot here in coconut grove, and I didn't like it at all.

I was used to Oregon; The rain, the sun, even the occasional snow.

Here, it was just hot.

My name is Carly Catt, also known as Car-Car, Kitty, Cat-Cat, so on and so forth.

One kid is here from Montana.

I've been there.

There's nothing but sagebrush.

And shoe trees.

The Montana kid was cute, named Roy, I think.

Maybe he would sympathize with me that this place was too hot.

But, I was a geek.

Cute boys don't like Geeky girls.

I didn't look like a geek; my long, straight blonde hair and sparkly blue eyes made me look like I came from a warm place.

"Miss Catt, please stand and introduce yourself"

Oh.

Crud.

I flipped my hair back, playing it cool.

"My name's Carly, I like Gymnastics, and i'm from Oregon"

There was absolute silence, then the whole class was laughing.

Except for Roy.

He gave me a quick sympathetic glance, then turned away.

The rest of my classes were horrible, people still snickering at me behind my back.

At least Mr. Montana got it easy, he hardly got teased at all.

My last class was Tech.

I loved it.

Told you I was a nerd.

Right off the bat, we were assigned partners.

I noticed that Montana Man was in that class too, then I remembered that he was in all my classes.

"Team four will be Roy and Carly"

My teacher's voice broke through my thoughts.

I was with him?

For real?

Roy brought his chair and stuff over, sliding into the seat next to me with a thump.

"Hey"

Suddenly I was shy.

"H-hi"

He smiled at me, and I tried to smile back, blushing furiously.

"Is this yours?" he asked, picking my pencil up from the floor where it had rolled under the desk.

I took it and smiled again.

Why was I so nervous?

The rest of the class went quickly -sigh- too quickly for my liking.

I was slow in leaving class, not wanting it to end.

I was getting my stuff out of my locker when a voice surprised me.

"Hey"

It was Roy.

I let out an inaudible squeak, then tried to remain composed.

"I was just gonna ask where you were headed after school"

Oh.

My.

God.

He wanted to know where I was going?

"Um, i was was just going to walk home"

He nodded.

"You want me to walk with you?"

I smiled again.

"Sure"

We walked home, talking about our previous lives.

Well, he talked. I was too shy to say anything.

Turns out, we bought the houses next to each other.

Now how often does that happen?

He walked me up, then we said goodbye, him promising to walk me to school the next morning.

I ran up the steps, looking at the new beige paint of our house, dreading what was inside.

My father was waiting for me.

"You're late"

I sighed.

It was always like this.

"I came home as soon as I could"

My father rolled his eyes and stomped off.

My mother met me in the kitchen, where she had some leftover spaghetti waiting.

I looked at my mother's kind brown eyes.

We talked about school, knowing that my father was listening in the other room.

I left Roy out, figuring it was probably best.

After I did my homework, I went upstairs to my room.

As I looked up at the ceiling of my bedroom, I thought of Roy, and hoped that morning would come soon.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning was a disaster.

I woke up late, then my father yelled at me all the way down the stairs and continued until I was out the door, tears rolling down my cheeks.

I walked past Roy, ignoring him as he asked if I was okay.

I continued crying as we walked the half mile to school.

We were almost there when I realized that I had forgotten my lunch and didn't eat breakfast, making me cry again.

That was when Roy spun me around.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded.

Then shook my head.

He smiled slightly at me, then wiped away the tears on my face.

"Come on, we'll be late"

He took my hand, and we ran all the rest of the way to school.

---

After school, I was hoping that Roy would ask me to walk home with him, but instead, I saw him walk out with this other blonde girl.

My balloon popped, and I walked home alone.

I watched out the window as I cleaned dishes. Roy didn't come home until late, and he looked worn out.

I sighed.

Love just wasn't to last for me.

I opened the locket that was around my neck, looking at the picture inside.

It was Aaron, my old boyfriend, who had died of cancer just before we moved.

Not a day went by where I didn't miss him.

-----

The next morning, Roy didn't walk me to school. He got a ride with his mom. I saw them drive by.

His mom looked back at me and said something to him, but he shook his head, and they drove on.

Now I was miserable.

At tech, Roy didn't talk to me, and I didn't talk to him.

The silence was almost unbearable.

Then, as the bell rang, some girl knocked my project on the ground, shattering it into pieces.

"Oops" she said, then giggled to the girl next to her. I distinctly heard the word 'nerd'

Roy looked at me, seeing my lips quivering and my eyes diverted to my lap, tears threatening to fall.

"Carly, are you ok-"

"What do you care"

Then I was gone, sweeping off down the hallway.

I was almost home when I realized that I had forgotten my backpack.

I groaned, then decided I would get it tomorrow.

--------------

The next day, I spent all of lunch trying to find it, but no such luck.

In tech, my project was still busted, and I had to try to put it back together, only problem was; no notes. They were in my backpack.

Finally, I threw down the mangled thing, groaning.

"What's wrong with it?" Roy said, reaching over.

I felt tears sting my eyes again.

"Me, that's the problem"

The bell rang, and I ran out before he could reply.

----

The next day, I really didn't want to go to school, but I had to.

I walked into my hallway, and saw my backpack leaning against my locker.

Quickly, I looked in it. Everything was there, including....

My repaired science project.

I took it out, and noticed a note taped to it.

_Sorry about your project, i put it back together for you :)_

I smiled and looked around_. _

Who could have done this?

I saw Roy across the hall, leaning on his locker, talking to a friend.

Then, he looked at me, and I knew.

I smiled.

He grinned back.

_'Thanks' I mouthed._

_'You're welcome' _He mouthed back.

-------------


	3. Chapter 3

I'm laying on my bed, freezing cold...My father kept me up all night and beat me.

It's Saturday, but I don't want to do anything. Not that I would have the energy anyways... My body covered in bruises, my eyes are bloodshot and red.

Roy...How I wished he would save me. I wish that he would carry me off somewhere else, but that would never happen. He's been hanging out with the "bear" again. Her name's Beatrice, but she's so strong that she's called the Bear. I wish I could be like her... She looks like a model.

I don't.

I sigh and look at the cracked patterns of plaster on the ceiling. If I died, would anyone miss me? Probably not. Finally, I muster up the energy to roll over. Was this how I was doomed to spend my days? Beaten, broken?

I spent the rest of the day in bed, only getting up to eat a small dinner, then I disappeared into my room again. The bruises from my father's beating ran all the way up both arms, across my cheeks, and a couple on my chest. I look like a leper. I wish my dad wasn't like this, he didn't used to be. But now that he lost his job and had to move here, he's been sour as a lemon.

My mom can't do anything about it, she's tried. Sometimes I worry that he hits her too. I love my mom so much, I wish that we could both just escape this place, but it's impossible.

And I would miss Roy.

My bedroom window looks right in on his, separated by an orange tree. I suppose if we wanted, we could climb in between the houses. My heart gave a little jump at the thought of that. I could escape...

Instantly, I put the thought off as ridiculous. Our relationship was pretty haywire, I wasn't really sure how we stood as of now. A sudden tap at my window caused me to jump off the bed in shock. I opened the window to see...

Roy.

As if he had read my mind, he had climbed out his window, through the orange tree, and up to my window.

"Orange?" Roy held up the bright fruit, smiling brightly. He caught sight of my bruises in the late afternoon light, and his face fell.. He scrambled inside, dropping the oranges he had collected on his trip over.

"What happened?" He asked concernedly, taking my chin in his hand and surveying my bruised cheeks.

"Fell down the stairs last night, didn't make that graceful of a landing" I lied, trying not to avoid Roy's impossibly blue eyes.

"If you say so..." He didn't sound convinced. I squirmed, suddenly uncomfortable with our close proximity.

"At least you still have your nose" Roy said, trying to make a joke. In spite of my inner turmoil, I laughed. I gestured to my bed, and Roy sat down, beginning to peel an orange. Inside, my inner voice was having a girly freakout moment.

Seriously. Roy was here, on my bed. And I was completely awake... This wasn't a dream.

"Doing anything tomorrow?" Roy asked, popping an orange slice into his mouth.

"No" I replied, trying not to blush.

"Want to go to the beach?" He asked, trying and failing to keep a friendly grin off his face.

"Um, sure" I replied tucking a piece of hair behind my ear nervously. I prayed that my dad would let me go.

"Great, I better get going. You can come over anytime i'm home, just tap on the window" Roy said, standing up and holding out his hand for me to shake. I shook it, grinning.

"Have a nice night, Roy" I said as he disappeared into the semi-darkness of the orange tree.

"Sweet dreams" Roy replied.

Instead of crying myself to sleep that night as usual, I pictured myself in Roy's arms, and I was happy.

Until the nightmares started.


End file.
